Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 Jul 2017
00:01:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Agreed. Navboxes are questionable web design choices in general, but I like being able to add more in with the fourth and fifth levels until it wasn't allowed. 00:02:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 00:02:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and the clock 00:02:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not only did they rename it they made it personal only 00:03:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DisplayClock 00:03:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: this 00:04:12 CHAT Tansyflower: Wow, they changed so much. 00:04:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 00:04:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am glad to get that back at least 00:04:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i have it globally 00:04:47 CHAT Tansyflower: It took a long time to even figure out how to keep the header icons. 00:08:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait, did they forget to actually add that to the ToS? 00:08:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nvm 00:10:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it is mostly this http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customization_policy 00:11:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: this annoys my greatly 00:12:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, i think that the Global Navigation Bar should be merged into the Local Navigation Bar 00:18:43 CHAT Tansyflower: I wish I understood better on the reasoning behind the changes. 00:19:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: something about them not wanting us to "brake" the site 00:19:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: break* 00:20:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: as if they don't trust us to make good JS that doesn't completely break anything above the Page Header >.> 00:21:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that are slowly becoming overprotective parents, lol 00:21:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: they* 00:32:25 CHAT Tansyflower: How old is Wikia/Fandom at this poitn? 00:32:55 CHAT Sophiedp: almost 20 years old iirc 00:34:02 CHAT Sophiedp: well, tbf alex 00:34:10 CHAT Sophiedp: while we do know what we're doing 00:34:23 CHAT Sophiedp: there are a lot of admins who don't know what they're doing 00:34:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: true 00:34:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but still you don't need this rules if you have JS reviewing 00:35:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: these* 00:35:17 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:35:27 CHAT Sophiedp: but JS review isn't really that good 00:35:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that too 00:35:40 CHAT Sophiedp: they don't even check to see if the JS breaks the ToU 00:35:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i see it a giant time waster 00:36:10 CHAT Sophiedp: it helps keep the site secure 00:36:13 CHAT Sophiedp: smost of the time 00:36:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait, cant you bypass it anyway? 00:37:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like an import from a non reviewed page? 00:39:42 CHAT Sophiedp: not really 00:40:17 CHAT Sophiedp: eventually it will have to get reviewed before being served site-wide 00:40:37 CHAT Sophiedp: and the js will get rejected if its from a userpage, or similar 00:41:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well yeah 00:41:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but if they allowed it i mean 00:41:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why they would is beyond me, lol 01:03:41 CHAT Sophiedp: it helps keep the site secure 01:03:41 CHAT Sophiedp: smost of the time 01:03:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait, cant you bypass it anyway? 01:03:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like an import from a non reviewed page? 01:03:41 CHAT Sophiedp: not really 01:03:41 CHAT Sophiedp: eventually it will have to get reviewed before being served site-wide 01:03:41 CHAT Sophiedp: and the js will get rejected if its from a userpage, or similar 01:03:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well yeah 01:03:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but if they allowed it i mean 01:03:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:05:59 CHAT Sophiedp: if they allowed it, then yes, I would be able to add any JS site wide without reivew 01:11:23 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 01:11:39 CHAT Dorumin: Oh, dear, didn't expect anyone to be here 01:14:19 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 01:15:42 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi! 01:15:58 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 01:16:05 CHAT Dorumin: Hello, Tansy~ 01:17:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 01:21:35 CHAT Tansyflower: How is everyone doing? 01:21:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i am good 01:22:16 CHAT Dorumin: Well, school starts tomorrow, so I dunno how to feel about that 01:29:38 CHAT Sophiedp: mood 01:29:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 01:34:44 CHAT Tansyflower: Nothing like school. :P 01:34:52 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope it starts out well for you. 01:35:50 CHAT Dorumin: Thank you! 01:36:00 CHAT Dorumin: I'll try to get more than 4 hours of sleep tonight 01:37:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i miss school 01:37:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it was fun for me 01:43:10 CHAT Sophiedp: ye, school was fun 01:43:15 CHAT Sophiedp: except 01:43:21 CHAT Sophiedp: for the schoolwork and homework 01:43:32 CHAT Dorumin: I'm sure I'll miss school when I get older 01:44:05 CHAT Dorumin: But for now? I'll just nag at my parents to let me skip a day :^) 01:44:19 CHAT Dorumin: Not really, missing out the first day after vacation is a waste since we don't do much anyways 01:48:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you really miss your friends 01:52:52 CHAT Dorumin: Well, isome/i of them anyways ;) 01:52:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: true, lol 01:53:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: for me it was the hanging out an the Anime club 01:53:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that and seeing my crush >.> 01:53:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: <.< 01:54:46 CHAT Dorumin: That's rough, man 01:55:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 01:55:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i had it worse 01:55:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i had a crush on a set of identical twins 01:55:44 CHAT Dorumin: Probably the thing I'll miss the most about school is just messing around with my schoolmates, since that'll be over when I go into college- 01:55:50 CHAT Dorumin: Daaaaamn dude 01:56:15 CHAT Dorumin: You're not going for the easy ones 01:56:45 CHAT Dorumin: Or maybe it would be easier? I mean, you've got two shots, hmm 01:57:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i don't even know if they were gay or not, and i wasn't about to ask 01:58:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not that they would have answered anyway, they seemed very shy 01:58:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that only made them cuter 02:00:55 JOIN Daplays has joined the Ladyblog 02:00:56 CHAT Dorumin: Most of them seem really shy at first (except the ones that approach you first, those are good fun), you really can only find out by talking to them 02:01:02 CHAT Dorumin: Wished I had known that earlier 02:01:09 CHAT Dorumin: Hello, Daplays~ 02:01:11 CHAT Daplays: Hello! 02:01:32 CHAT Dorumin: What brings you here, newb? :^) 02:01:34 CHAT Daplays: Im reallysad 02:01:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 02:01:39 CHAT Dorumin: Oh, that sucks 02:01:42 CHAT Dorumin: What's wrong? 02:01:44 CHAT Daplays: I just finished the first season 02:01:53 CHAT Dorumin: Was it really that bad? 02:01:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: aww 02:01:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i knew that feeling 02:02:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: know* 02:02:04 CHAT Daplays: It was good tho 02:02:07 CHAT Dorumin: Oh 02:02:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you feel empty, right? 02:02:10 CHAT Dorumin: Then why would you be sad? 02:02:32 CHAT Daplays: because I have no more things to watch on Netflix 02:02:50 CHAT Daplays: D: 02:03:11 CHAT Dorumin: Ahh, yeah 02:03:13 CHAT Dorumin: Been there, done that 02:03:19 CHAT Daplays: Eh 02:03:21 CHAT Dorumin: Netflix recs suck too 02:03:30 CHAT Daplays: Im still waiting for alot of season 2s 02:03:35 CHAT Daplays: D: 02:03:45 CHAT Daplays: And a three 02:03:59 CHAT Dorumin: If I learned anything from Steven Universe, is that each following season is worse than the previous 02:04:09 CHAT Daplays: Lol 02:04:13 CHAT Dorumin: This doesn't include season 4 and onwards 'cause I haven't really watched those 02:04:20 CHAT Daplays: Oh 02:04:27 CHAT Daplays: :T 02:04:35 CHAT Daplays: I have nothing to watch 02:04:43 CHAT Daplays: ecsept my Anime :> 02:05:04 CHAT Daplays: IDC how to speel 02:05:19 CHAT Dorumin: I remember that a close friend once suggested me a short anime series called Barakamon 02:05:24 CHAT Dorumin: Maybe it could be of your interest 02:05:29 CHAT Daplays: Hmmm 02:05:35 CHAT Daplays: Maybe 02:06:00 CHAT Dorumin: I don't really watch anime that is longer than 11 episodes because I like short binge-watching sprees :P 02:06:41 CHAT Daplays: I don't really like Slice Of Life tho... 02:06:44 CHAT Daplays: So. 02:06:48 CHAT Daplays: Meh 02:07:04 CHAT Dorumin: Didn't even know that existed 02:07:08 CHAT Dorumin: Not an anime guy 02:07:09 CHAT Daplays: the only slice of life I like is Your Lie in April 02:07:15 CHAT Daplays: No Bigggie 02:07:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so Osomatsu then, lol 02:07:56 CHAT Daplays: I already watched that 02:08:02 CHAT Daplays: :T 02:08:11 CHAT Daplays: Sooooo 02:08:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh, lol 02:08:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i9 loved it 02:08:27 CHAT Dorumin: is that a new iPhone 02:08:29 CHAT Daplays: It was a Meh... for me 02:08:35 CHAT Daplays: lol 02:08:37 CHAT Dorumin: or the new intel processor 02:08:40 CHAT Dorumin: :P 02:08:45 CHAT Daplays: Eh 02:08:49 CHAT Daplays: Soo 02:09:09 CHAT Daplays: Who already wa5ched the full season one? 02:09:15 CHAT Daplays: watched 02:09:21 CHAT Dorumin: You should watch OPM, I'm sure you've never heard of it before :^) 02:09:25 CHAT Daplays: (happy) 02:09:28 CHAT Dorumin: I watched the first 4 or so episodes 02:09:32 CHAT Daplays: Oh 02:09:35 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 02:09:37 CHAT Daplays: ;T 02:09:41 CHAT Dorumin: Not my favorite show, honestly 02:09:46 CHAT Dorumin: This wiki is nice though 02:09:52 CHAT Daplays: Yup 02:10:41 CHAT Dorumin: Besides, Sophie would be lost without me 02:10:58 CHAT Dorumin: I gotta be around to keep him fron getting into trouble 02:10:59 CHAT Daplays: I kind of hate that they didn't put the begining of the adventure at the begining, I was kinda lost for what was happening in the begining 02:11:08 CHAT Daplays: so many beginings 02:11:12 CHAT Daplays: lol 02:12:24 CHAT Daplays: Back 02:13:01 CHAT Daplays: I legit just turned off my wifi by mistake 02:13:14 CHAT Dorumin: wow gg 02:13:23 CHAT Dorumin: how do you even do that 02:13:58 CHAT Daplays: Trying to connect to my 5G of my wifi, because its faster 02:14:13 CHAT Daplays: *to the 02:14:54 CHAT Daplays: What....A Bot Noir 02:15:00 CHAT Dorumin: >using 5G on 2017 02:15:00 CHAT Dorumin: pls 02:15:03 CHAT Dorumin: show off 02:15:15 CHAT Dorumin: Also, why ya using mobile anyway 02:15:18 CHAT Daplays: how is that showing off? 02:15:21 CHAT Dorumin: Chat sucks at mobile 02:15:23 CHAT Daplays: Im not 02:15:27 CHAT Dorumin: My phone has no 5G :( 02:15:30 CHAT Daplays: Im on a surface 02:15:35 CHAT Daplays: Tablet 02:15:39 CHAT Dorumin: Oh 02:15:40 CHAT Dorumin: Neat 02:15:43 CHAT Daplays: :T 02:15:44 CHAT Dorumin: Forgot those existed 02:15:49 CHAT Daplays: Lol 02:16:41 CHAT Daplays: I was like WHAT HOW DO THEY DO DAT M8 when I saw the AD, but when I got it it was like, Oh, Okay thats how it bends 02:17:17 CHAT Dorumin: s>watching ads in 2017 02:17:17 CHAT Daplays: well G night 02:17:20 CHAT Dorumin: Which ad ya mean 02:17:20 CHAT Daplays: Bye 02:17:26 CHAT Dorumin: Alright seeya 02:17:28 CHAT Daplays: The first surface tablet 02:17:44 CHAT Daplays: I have the first surface tablet, its oooold 02:18:25 CHAT Dorumin: rip 02:19:02 QUIT Daplays has left the Ladyblog 02:28:31 QUIT Dorumin has left the Ladyblog 02:37:18 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 02:39:22 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 02:39:45 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 03:03:44 CHAT Daplays: Lol 03:03:44 CHAT Daplays: I was like WHAT HOW DO THEY DO DAT M8 when I saw the AD, but when I got it it was like, Oh, Okay thats how it bends 03:03:44 CHAT Dorumin: s>watching ads in 2017 03:03:44 CHAT Daplays: well G night 03:03:44 CHAT Dorumin: Which ad ya mean 03:03:44 CHAT Daplays: Bye 03:03:44 CHAT Dorumin: Alright seeya 03:03:44 CHAT Daplays: The first surface tablet 03:03:44 CHAT Daplays: I have the first surface tablet, its oooold 03:03:44 CHAT Dorumin: rip 03:03:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:33:50 CHAT Daplays: I was like WHAT HOW DO THEY DO DAT M8 when I saw the AD, but when I got it it was like, Oh, Okay thats how it bends 03:33:50 CHAT Dorumin: s>watching ads in 2017 03:33:50 CHAT Daplays: well G night 03:33:50 CHAT Dorumin: Which ad ya mean 03:33:50 CHAT Daplays: Bye 03:33:50 CHAT Dorumin: Alright seeya 03:33:50 CHAT Daplays: The first surface tablet 03:33:50 CHAT Daplays: I have the first surface tablet, its oooold 03:33:50 CHAT Dorumin: rip 03:56:44 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 10:56:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:26:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:56:50 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 14:56:50 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:26:54 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 22:18:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:48:21 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:58:35 CHAT King Henry V: Sophie? 23:58:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:58:36 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 23:59:28 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23